Open Your Eyes
by Addison Beckett
Summary: This is the long awaited Sequel to The World Spins Madly On. Addison left Seattle and Alex feels miserable about it, but he needs some help until he finally can open his eyes and see straight. Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**Open your eyes!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... if I did... GA would be shown on Showtime and there would be no spin off.. Or I would have Justin Chambers and some others go with her… seriously!

This is the sequel to "The world spins madly on" so in case you didn't read that one.. I think you should, ´cause otherwise this story here doesn't really make sense ;)

Few weeks ago I was watching the Oprah interview again... and I again cheered when Kate said "But I really like that Dr. Karev" awww… but now... grrrrr… it wont happen... or will it?

Seriously I am still pissed about "desire" I mean how can you be totally happy and then after a few minutes… you are depressed as hell and need to buy new shoes (Shonda I paid like 30 $ for the them… maybe you can pay me back.. after all its your fault) and then I had to eat fast food because I was still depressed… then I felt better for like 5 minutes… when I came back home.. it started to hit me again, … so I made very depressing Icons about Addison leaving and all that jazz…. Yeah.. as you can see I am still pretty much bitter how "desire" played out and I think a lot of people are with me on this, are you?

Alex stop being a jerk and grow some balls... seriously!!! Oh .. and a little more reaction to Addie being gone would have been nice!

Anyway. I still think AA make a pretty good couple and they are hot together…

Oh btw... how did you like the spin off? I loved it. It's good to see Addison / Kate having so much screen time... she really rocked those 1,5 hours. Okay the story was a bit lame .. but Addison really rocked my sucks. What do you think?

Thank you Claire for beta reading this part. I know it took me long to finally put it online, but hey.. better late than never, huh? ;) anyway thanks little sister.

And I also want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last story "The world spins madly on" you guys are amazing. Seriously. You wanted a sequel... you get it. I hope you´ll like it.

Okay on with the story before I write about 2 pages just for the A/N.

* * *

**Open your eyes - Chapter 1**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

It's been six month since she had left Seattle, since he found the letter with his name on it sitting on the pillow on her side of the bed. It's been half a year since he read the words which had broken his heart into one million pieces. And it's even been that long since the last time he smiled.

Those last 6 months had been hell. At first Alex was in denial, avoiding the topic of Addison's departure. He didn't talk about it and he tried his best not to think about it. He failed miserably. Not a single day went by without him thinking of her constantly. She was on his mind, in his heart; in his head… she was inside of him.

He had tried to move on... he had tried to date... but whenever he was with a woman, whenever they wanted to hit it off and go to his apartment, he just smiled at them sadly, shook his head and left the bar.

He couldn't move on... he couldn't forget her… he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Alex hadn't heard from her… not once. He had wanted to call her, had needed to hear her voice, but whenever he dialled the first numbers he freaked out and hung up. What would he say anyway?

His sadness eventually turned into bitterness after awhile, and he had been nothing but bitchy and arrogant for the past two months.

Of course that didn't go unnoticed by his fellow co workers. Meredith, Izzie and even George tried to talk to Alex but he couldn't tell them what was bothering him. They wouldn't understand and he didn't want to talk about it. It hurt so badly and all he wanted was to forget.

Alex was just going over some random charts, his mood resembling the weather outside, dark and twisted, when Izzie came up from behind.

"Hey there." She greeted and looked over his shoulder to read the chart he was holding in his hands.

"Hey." He mumbled back, acknowledging her presence but not really caring.

"Still in a bad mood huh? Listen… I can't help you if you don't tell me what's on your mind Alex."

"I don't want your help Izzie. Seriously… leave it be." He sprung around, a glint of fire appearing in his eyes.

"I really want to know what's the reason why you're so worked up… what's made you so… unpleasant." She looked at him "It's a woman, isn't it?"

"Gosh Izzie. Like I said... I don't need your help… and I don't care about my mood... if its bad… it's bad…"

"But we do care... and your patients care…you are scaring them Alex... and you are worrying us."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am not scaring anyone... I am treating them the same way as I always do. And you don't need to worry... I am FINE." He yelled the last part of the sentence and turned around.

"All right, all right, I get it…so you're fine…great…then be fine. Whatever…I don't care." Izzie pursed her lips and left him standing there.

Alex watched her go and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they let him be?

**xoxox **

"His attitude is starting to get to me." Izzie whined, digging her fork into what's supposed to be meatballs but grimaced when the contents reached her mouth.

"I know… but we can't change it. I would just really like to know what's making him that miserable." Meredith answered looking at Izzie's face and pushing her own lunch tray away from her.

"Me too…I mean…seriously…he has been like that for a pretty long time now. I would understand if he is in a bad mood every now and then…but he's permanently grumpy. He isn't smiling…he isn't laughing…he isn't dating…gosh he isn't even screwing around." The blonde doctor's voice grew louder with each phrase.

"Yeah…isn't that weird, though? I mean...I heard the nurses talking and apparently Claire the new red haired nurse tried to seduce him, but didn't succeed."

"Wow…you mean that there seriously was a woman who couldn't get into his pants? That's a new one."

"Maybe he turned gay." Meredith chuckled

"Don't even joke about that." She had to grin "But something seriously must be up. He's never acted this weird before..."

"He first started acting weird about 6 months ago."

"Yeah…about that time well…what happened half a year ago?"

"Maybe the ferryboat incident?" Meredith asked

"No…that was before he started acting strange." She shook her head and her blonde curls which hang loosely around her face moved with her.

"Well…there was that big car accident which had a lot of victims…then the pregnant woman who lost her baby…Dr. Montgomery left…then we had the pregnant woman who lost her new born child…and…"

"Hold on a sec." Izzie cut her off "What did you just say?"

"The pregnant woman..."

"No…before that."

"Dr. Montgomery left."

"Oh my god." Izzies eyes widened "That's it…."

"What? You don't think that..."

"Of course Meredith…Addison's departure…that's the reason Alex is out of his mind." Izzie covered her mouth with her hands.

"But…I mean…sure…she was his boss…"

"Apparently she was a lot more than just his boss."

"You mean…?"

"Yep."

"Oh…"

"You can say that again…now…excuse me please…I have to talk to Alex." Izzie stood up, not bothering to put her tray away and left with quick steps in direction of the hospital.

**xoxox **

Alex was checking some blood results, deep in thought when Izzie ran up to him.

"We need to talk." She called out breathlessly

"No, we don't… Izzie, I told you to leave me alone."

"Oh shut up!"

Alex's eyes widened by in surprise "Excuse me?"

"Save your bullshit for someone else…I've had it with you…seriously…don't talk to me like that…I just want to help you and Addison."

His breath caught in his throat. "What did you just say?" He mumbled out in a whisper.

"I know Alex…" She stated simply

"What do you know?" He asked his voice trembling

"About you and Dr. Montgomery…I know that she is the reason why you are upset."

"You don't know anything..." He answered in a bitter tone and turned to leave

"I know that you love her…"

Alex stopped and felt like he couldn't move anymore. He pressed his lips together and his eyes became sad. Slowly he turned to towards Izzie, looking at her but not saying anything at all.

"So… I was right." She stated quietly noticing the look on his face "What happened Alex?"

"Nothing happened… she left… that's it."

"I'm not buying that crap…so either you are going to tell me now or I will annoy you until you finally do."

Alex rolled his eyes at her, knowing that he might as well tell her now. He took a deep breath, and his palms started to sweat. "We made love Izzie, okay? So… there…I said it."

"Oh my god…you really DO love her."

"What? Why do you…"

"You said "made love" you didn't say that you had sex… or that you slept with her…oh my god…" Izzie couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"So what if I do? It doesn't make a difference. She is gone.. she left.. I am alone. End of story." His bitterness was back.

"Then go after her!" Izzie lightly touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch at her touch. He bent his head and looked at the ground.

"I can't…she…she told me to move on."

"When?"

"She left a letter after we…I found it when I woke up. She was already gone by that time."

"I am sorry Alex."

"Yeah…me too."

"I still think you should go after her." She was persistent

"Didn't you hear what I just said? She doesn't want me to…she told me…well…wrote me."

"Where is that damn letter?"

"What?" He was confused now and looked at Izzie like she had grown two heads.

"Where is the letter? I want to read it." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

Izzie cocked an eyebrow at the question and Alex sighed, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his lab coat. The paper was totally worn out and it seemed like he had read the paper multiple times.

"You carry it with you ever day."

"Pretty much...yeah." He handed her the letter, he lowered his eyes so he was once again staring at his feet.

Izzie took the white sheet and started to read. After she was done she pressed the letter back into Alex hands and grabbed his shoulders

"You have to go…now!"

"Okay Izzie…now you are freaking me out…what the hell?"

"She told you she loved you." She hesitantly coaxed out

"She also told me that she can't be with me."

"Jeez Alex you are like the biggest jerk I know…she told you that she loves you…that's the most important thing ever…the other things she wrote…its bullshit… maybe she was scared or unsure…or whatever."

"You think so?" Alex tried to look up.

"I don't think so…I know. God Alex, why didn't you tell me sooner. You wasted 6 months. Now go, pack your stuff, I will book the flight."

"I can't go Izzie…what if she moved on already. What if she has someone new in her life?"

"Then you have to fight for her…with all you have."

Alex nodded and dropped the charts he was holding on the nearest desk and soon he was gone.

** xoxox**

**10 hours later**

His palms were totally sweaty when the plane landed at Los Angeles LAX Airport. He took a deep breath as he left the plane and walked through the airport to the exit.

The sun was burning and shining so brightly he had to cover his eyes for a short while until he got used to it. With a small duffel bag in his hand he looked around for a cab. When he finally saw one approaching he held out his hand to stop it.

Slowly he got in, his heart pounding fast.

"LA city Hospital." He managed to say in a whisper before his voice left him.

The taxi driver drove like a maniac and he cursed like a sailor but all of that went unnoticed by Alex. All he could think about was Addison. What would she do if she saw him? Would she be happy? Would she throw him out right away?

"We are here." The driver informed him snapping him out of his thoughts "Its 20 bucks Sir."

Alex handed him the money and got out of the car making his way over to the entrance of the hospital. Again he took a deep breath before he finally entered the building.

The hospital was crowded. There were doctors, nurses and other professional looking people running around and Alex noticed how different this hospital looked.

He walked up to a front desk, setting down his bag and looking at the young man in front of him.

"Excuse me?" he asked quietly

"How can I help you Sir?" he politely wanted to know

"I am looking for Dr. Montgomery. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Oh…she is right over there." And his fingers pointed into the right direction.

Alex followed his gaze and his eyes landed on a tall red head who had her back to him.

"Thank you." He mumbled before taking a few steps towards her.

Her red hair was tight in a pony tail and she was till wearing those ridiculous high heels. Her hands were on her back, rubbing it like she was in pain. He stopped walking when he noticed her turning around. He gasped as their eyes locked.

Addison's hands dropped from her back and covered her mouth. She swallowed hard and looked away her eyes pooling with tears. Slowly she walked up to him, her hands shaking.

"Alex…" She whispered…not able to say anything more.

Alex's heart beat fast in his chest as he looked her up and down. His voice was trembling when he finally muttered.

"Addison… you… you…you're pregnant!"

**TBC**

* * *

Okay.. that's it for part 1  I hope you liked it. I know it doesn't really follow the private practice storyline, but I started to write this Fanfiction before watching the spin off, so please bear with me. Part 2 is almost done, so YOU decide when I will get it online  please leave a review, it only takes about 20 seconds and it makes me smile.. and who knows.. with enough reviews I might update sooner than planned. 


	2. Chapter 2

You all are awesome, do you know that? Thank you sooo much for your reviews 

**Claire** – Thank you lil sis. Especially for saying that my characters are well written. I think this is really important. Well as you know there is no Julie anymore .. but now I have baby Erin.. and I think she is doing a pretty good job, hehe. Haha your new favourite? You say that everytime. But I like it.

**Addicted1** – Glad you like it. And yes I love the Alex/Izzie friendship. Well you know woman sometimes are too afraid to call a man with important news..

**Claire2** – well.. when you fall in love.. you fall in love.. and love takes a long time until you can forget about it. Hehe I am happy that you also love Izzie in my fic. Thank you for your review.

**greysaddict17** – Thank you. Here is the update. Hope you like it. Please let me know.

**Tani.vs.Cid** – Thank you so much. I really hope you like the next chapter as well.

**Noticeable801** – I hope I updated soon enough. And about the happy ending… you really want a happy ending? And yes .. desire was depressing.. really. Thanks for your review.

**Ingridmill** – Yep.. pregnant :D glad you like it.. hehe and yay some girls are actually reading my comments

**Ciaobella06** – hmmmm I have to think about that one... hehe. And you're welcome. Tanks for reviewing.

**savinglives44** – Thank you. Hope you like were I am heading with this. Please let me know.

**Michele** – Thank you, but honestly I don't know what you mean with the open your eyes words.. care to enlighten me?

**Caitiri** – I am sorry : ( but I hope I can make up for it with this chapter.

**Miranda** – thank you girl. And here is part 2. I really hope you like this part. Hehe and its good to know that you felt nervous.. means I captured the moment perfect.

**Bright and Shiny** – Thank you for your comment.. and yes .. it's possible.. you will find out soon.

**LoveGreysAnatomy** – I hope I didn't take too long to update. And your answer is in this chapter.. hope you like it.

**McAddex** – soon enough? Or shall I update even sooner:D hope you like that part here.

**Cynthia** – Thank you. Hope you like the second chapter.

**CSM** – Thanks  hmm to find out if it is his kid.. you have to keep on reading :D

**greysanatomy4life** – aww Thank you. That's so nice of you to say. And I really wanted the end to be a surprise.. glad that it worked.

**Sara** – thanks. haha .. that was my only hint and you got it immediately. You are good.

**Ib** – thank you **blushes** let me know if you like the next part as well

**SammiJ** – I know... me too.. sniff.. I would like to see something like that.. IF Addison has to go. Thanks for your comment.

**Satan's Baby **– Thank you : )

**luvinoth1** – Thank you. Hope you like this part too

**Lorena** – Aw. Thank you. Well you should have a pm .. and if you are here reading .. well then you read the pm ;) and well hope dies last and until then .. I am keeping the spirit.

**Rebakathy** – I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me for this cliffhanger. Can you? And yep. Go Addex :D

**Emily** – omg Thank you. That's so sweet. And I also loved the spin off.. our girl rocks. And you're welcome.. hope you like the next part.

**Farah** - Thank you. Hmm is it Alex´ baby? You will find out soon enough hehe. And thanks for the words about Alex.

**Shelly** – Thank you so much  I hope you will continue to read this story.

**xXjess886xX** – hehe... that was my goal.. you girls shouldn't really expect it .. but did you like it?

**Tna** – Thank you. And trust me.. I am glad as well.. and hey you know I have so many plot bunnies running around in my head... and LOL about the joke. And I know about Addek and Paddie... lol I will do my best.

And thanks to **Claire** for beta reading

A/N: well well well.. what can I say. Everyone saw last nights episode? We got plenty of Addex, didn't we (voice drips with sarcasm) well this is my reason for updating this fic right now.. so you can thank Shonda ;) anyway.. when I heard "Karev you are with Montgomery" I was all like "yay.. finally.. some scenes.. maybe some awkward talking .. then some Eyesex.. then confessing their true feelings for each other.." and what did we get.. Addie confronted by 1000 pregnant woman.. she must feel so sad right now.. I really feel for her. But I seriuosly loved her scenes last night. She was adorable and looked stunning.. well.. she always does.

Do you guys think we will get some Addex moments next week? (apart the one from the spoiler pic which I wont talk about cause I don't want to spoil anyone … but if you want to know… say so and I will reply to your review with the juicy details I know.. haha… no.. I don't know much… but maybe more than you do ;) )

Anyway… what makes me wonder is.. Why is Addie leaving Seattle and taking the new job (if she does) I mean she didn't mention to anyone that she is mulling over a job offer… so it will be like out of the blue "oh hey... I was in LA a few weeks back... and now I go there to take a job offer?" hmmmm

Okay I will stop here so you can read the new chapter of my fic... I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Part 2**

_Previously on Open Your Eyes_

_Addison's hands dropped from her back and covered her mouth. She swallowed hard and looked away her eyes pooling with tears. Slowly she walked up to him, her hands shaking._

"_Alex…" She whispered…not able to say anything more._

_Alex's heart beat fast in his chest as he looked her up and down. His voice was trembling when he finally muttered._

"_Addison… you… you…you're pregnant!" _

_xoxo_

_L.A. lights never shine quite as bright as in the movies  
Still wanna go?  
'Cause something here  
In the way, in the way that we're constantly moving  
Reminds you of home_

She was looking anywhere but at him. Her hands were shaking and a few drops of perspiration appeared on her forehead. She didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do and before she had a chance to utter a word a male figure walked up behind her.

"Everything all right Addie?" A deep voice asked as his hand landed on her shoulder to support her.

Addison's eyes travelled to the hand and then looked up at the man beside her. He was tall with short cut brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 45 years old and he had a light tan.

"Yeah…" She whispered, still not able to form a whole sentence

The older man looked at Alex and held out his hand, smiling.

"Hello. I am Dr. Peter Bowen. I am a neurosurgeon here at this hospital. Are you a friend or an ex-colleague of Addie's from Seattle?" He asked in a polite tone waiting for Alex to shake his hand.

Alex swallowed and stared at the hand for at least a minute before he finally grabbed hold and shook it. "Alex Karev… and … colleague and friend… yeah..." He mumbled his voice dry.

"It's nice to get to know someone from Addie's past. She doesn't talk much about Seattle." He bent down and kissed her temple and Alex cringed at the sight in front of him.

Addison was still silent. Her eyes were pooled with tears. Peter didn't seem to notice, but Alex did.

"Why are you here?" Peter asked, his fingers lacing through hers.

Alex got sick to his stomach. He started to sweat as he tried to form coherent words in his mind.

"I… I should go." He took a deep breath "It was nice meeting you Dr. Bowen. Bye Addison." He nodded at both of them, turned around, started to walk away and had almost reached the exit when he heard someone calling after him.

"Alex wait..." Addison's voice reached his ears.

He stopped but didn't turn to face her as she walked up to him.

"Alex… I…"

"Well as I can see you really meant what you wrote in that letter huh? About the moving on..." He stated sadly turning around but not looking up.

"Alex… please…"

"It didn't take you long… When did you hook up with him? Considering that you are pretty far along I guess it was right after you started working here."

"I…. no…"

"Stop it Addison… I get it… I shouldn't have come here. It was stupid. For some reason I had the faith that you would miss me like I miss you. That I was more for you than just a one night stand. Apparently I was wrong. Well … good luck with your neurosurgeon... you seem to have a thing for those" He hissed but his voice remained sad "Oh… and congratulations." He spit out before he left her standing in the hallway of a crowded hospital floor, stepped outside and walked away.

Addison stood there, watching the door close as she broke down into tears. She didn't care that people were looking at her strangely and she sure as hell didn't care that she was on her knees in the middle of the floor…

Again a hand dropped softly on to her shoulder and she noticed Peter sitting down in front of her. He hugged her shaking body tightly and smoothed her hair.

"Shhhh. Everything is going to be okay…. calm down…shhhh" He continued to caress her hair, shooting everyone who stared at them an angry look, which caused them to quickly.

Finally her crying stopped and her shaking was reduced to occasional shudders. He took her hands in his and helped her up, looking into her eyes.

"You want to tell me what happened Addie?" He asked quietly, his hand making its way up to softly stroke her cheek.

She swallowed and shook her head.

"C'mon Addison…I haven't seen this certain look ever since the day you started working here. I already have my assumptions… but…"

"That… that was Alex..." She whispered her voice still husky from crying.

"Yeah…he...he told me his name." He looked at her and wiped away a new tear. "Is he…?"

She nodded "Yes."

"And he doesn't know?"

Again she shook her head

"Apparently he thinks... I am with you and that… it is yours " She hiccupped

"Oh Addison…I am so sorry… I shouldn't have… my hand… I… I'm really sorry."

"Its all right… it's not your fault. You are my best friend. You have been there for me since I started working here.. you took care of me when I found out that I was pregnant… we grew close. It's only natural that we touch… and…well…you are gay... so…"

"But he doesn't know that. From his point of view it really must have looked like…"

"Maybe it's better that way." She shrugged her shoulders

"You are kidding right? Addison look at me. Do you know how long it took to make you smile? How broken you were when you started working here. I knew that something was up back then but I never pushed you into talking. When you then told me you were pregnant…I at least had a vague idea about what had happened… and now that Alex showed up here, the puzzle is finally complete. I saw the look in his eyes… and even if it didn't seem that way… I also noticed the look in your eyes. You love him don't you?"

"I…I.."

"Don't lie to me Addie."

"Yes. Yes I do love him."

"Then tell him!"

"I already told him."

"When?"

"I… I left a letter…before I came here." She mumbled her voice almost inaudible.

"A letter?" He rolled his eyes "Let me guess…you told him all this bullshit you were telling me when you started here…about moving on…letting things go…"

"Kind of…" She admitted

"And in between all of this you mentioned that you love him?"

"I… I wrote it at the end of the letter."

He shook his head

"Peter you don't understand. I had to come here. I had to sort out the mess that my life had become. I tried to move on. I tried to start over."

"That worked very well huh?" He pointed at her pregnant belly.

"I said I tried…not that I succeeded." She crossed her arms in front of her chest taking some deep breaths.

"You have to talk to him Addison. He came all the way here…" Peter tried.

"6 months later."

"It takes us male individuals longer to sort out such letters." He smirked

"And what do I tell him?"

"Gosh woman…you drive me crazy, you know that?" He ran his fingers through his hair "Tell him that you love him… tell him that you miss him…tell him that you were miserable without him… because that's what you were, seriously."

"Gee… thanks."

"Just tell him how you feel. Give him a chance. He came after you. That has to mean something. I know that. Trust me. He loves you just as much as you love him"

"I know that… I know he loves me. He told me even before I told him." She sighed. "You are right..." She looked around suddenly alarmed "But I don't even know where he went."

"I would try the airport."

"Right… thank you." She turned around "Wait… I need to take the day off."

Peter rolled his eyes "Go Addison.. I will explain it to the chief."

She smiled at him gratefully, nodded and left.

**TBC**

* * *

that was it so far. Did you like it? I really hope so. I know... some cliffhanger again... but I will try to update soon. (I am pretty busy at work at the moment .. but reviews make me smile (especially after absolutely no Addex last night.. sniff) and they make me forget all about work, so I can maybe update sooner, hehe ;) 

**oh and before I forget it.. YOU decide... boy or girl????**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Girls. I am back again. (was mostly out of town… I never thought that House sitting could be exciting lol) anyway….

Thanks for all the lovely reviews I got. They really made me feeling or squishy and pink, haha

**Ciaobella06** – haha true -.. being stunning as Addison is not a bad thing AT ALL. So you want a girl... kay ;)

**Nashi** – aw. Thank you a lot. Sorry it took so long to update but I wasn't in town. And I love watching the daddies with their little girls.. so you are the 2nd vote for a girl :)

**cda685** – Thank you :o) I am glad you like it. And you are the 3rd to vote for a little girl.

**loves2writestories** – I hope so too ;) lol hehe are you a lil physic.. if so .. you can join me .. I have the ability as well :D and btw I still have to catch up on your story.. sorry for not reviewing. And you are # 4 for a girl

**xXjess886xX** – She is on her way. And thank you. Hope you like the next part too.

**Michele** – You're welcome and you are # 5 to vote for a little girl. Oh you were talking about OTH… sorry didn't think about that.

**Liz Sherman** – not just you.. I guess .. we all were.. I don't know why Shonda keeps doing that. Seriously. I wonder who will be her punching bag next season. And let me tell you, a review is never dumb at all. I would have been happy with "dang didn't see that coming ;)" and you are # 6 with a girl.

**Murgy31** – haha .. yes Alex would do that.. hehe. Okay so you are # 7 to vote for a girl.

**Claire1** – did I scare you for a short little bit? Hehe sorry for that. And we will see what he does when he talks to her .. if he does.. hehe. And I also have this thing for father / Daughter.. and I also think I am more of a baby girl person anyway.. so you are # 8 to vote for a girl.

**Salmon scrubs** – thank you :o) so you are # 9 as a vote.

**greysanatomy4life** – so we now have already 10 votes for a girl :o) Emily? I love that name... seriously... but I already had another name in mind... but we will see about that ;)

**friendsqueen216** – Thank you. This is a great compliment for me. And yeah I doubt my story will happen... don't think Shonda likes us that much for it to be included into the actual show lol. And no .. not another love triangle .. think we had enough of those on the actual show. # 11 for a girl.

**Addicted1** – lol well.. if you are angry.. thinking isn't really a good option haha.. and I love the way you are thinking.. haha twin girls for mark .. lol I would laugh so loud.. and you are # 12 to vote for a baby girl.

**Anto.icaro** – Thank you. Glad to hear that. And here we have vote # 13 for a girl.

**The Vanilla Latte** – Thank you .. hehe glad you liked it. And thanks for the huge compliment. And you are vote # 14 for it to be a girl.

**Noticeable801** – well when you saw the pictures that's all about it.. I could tell you that my dirty mind worked overtime when I saw it .. but oh well.. lol. So you vote girl? Then you are # 15 to do that :o)

**Emily** – lol thank you :o) I like to be amazing. Glad you like the story.

**Alice** – Thanks Alice. That's good to know .. and here it comes.. we have our first vote for a boy :o)

**McAddex** – thank you a lot, and another vote for a girl.. so that's # 16. :o)

**Miranda** – you are welcome :o) glad you liked the chapter. Here is the update … and you are # 17 :D

**SammiJ** – Thank you. That's really sweet to hear. I hope you like what happens next. And yay with you we already have 18 votes.

**Dr.McSatan** – you and me both. But I guess last night reached new standards of angriness. And I didn't want to scare you.. well maybe a little ;) lol so girl or boy.. I will count your vote for each of them.. so that makes 19 for a girl. .and 2 for a boy :D

**PaoHalliwell** – thank you.. so we now reached 20 votes for a girl.

**Claire** – Aww hon. .don 't worry. And you are not last if that helps. And there is nothing to forgive babe. Haha you didn't really think that Addie could move on that fast. Hey I am not Shonda .. I don't write crappy storylines. (sorry .. I don't want to offend Shonda here.. but I am really smad about the finale). Thanks for your nice words hon. I am glad you enjoy the ff. and you are vote # 21 for a girl.

**Ingridmill** – lol well.. you know... men.. you always have to tell them right away.. hinting won't help ;) and you are vote # 3 for a boy.

**AddisonMD** – Sorry about the cliffhanger. But here is the update. Hope you like it.

**Ekagrey** – Thank you. Here is the next chapter :o) and you are vote # 4 for a boy.

**Suz** – lol it is funny to call someone that when it's my name :D lol you don't like my A/N´s? ;) Sorry but sometimes I need to rant and I know other Addie fans get when I am saying. Lol don't be sorry. I like the shoes :D hehe.. did you just called out a request for Shonda? Forget it... she wont do it anyway. And well... even grown up people can be stubborn sometimes. .especially those two. And thank you hon. Glad you liked it. And your vote is last... so we have 22 for a girl

ALL IN ALL WE HAVE 22 VOTES FOR A GIRL AND 4 FOR A BOY.

**A/N**: okay I was debating on whether to update before or after I saw the finale. I should have updated BEFORE.. because what now follows is a rant about how Shonda made me wanna drown my sorrows in a bottle of vodka. I mean seriously? That's it? She had one whole season built up of A/A just to make Alex fall in love with his patient? Seriously? She had to repeat the intern / Patient storyline? Cause it worked out so well with Denny and Izzie, huh? I can't believe it ... we got all the cute little moments.. "I'd notice" .. Eyesex... little talks here and there.. and then .. THAT. They ruined the couple with the most potential on the show.

I mean sure we knew that it had to end some way with Kate getting her own spin off (congratulations btw) but seriously.. there were BETTER WAYS to end that. Like goodbye sex... a kiss.. some "I love you" scenes would have been good.. Addison telling him that she is going to leave.. Alex telling her to stay... We all hoped for SO MUCH MORE. I just cant understand why Addie cant be happy once in a while. And hey.. Addie is hot and smart and beautiful and talented. Why in hell doesn't Alex want her?

I liked Ava and Alex.. as FRIENDS. Gosh .. why can no one of the writers see how much potential as a couple Alex and Addison have? Why does Shonda makes it her mission to piss off as many Addison/Alex fans as possible? I mean it is no secret that she used Addison as punching bag throughout most of the season but this is just too much.

Anyway.. all I can hope for.. is that the spin off will be a LOT better.. although if Shonda doesn't like Addison.. I have the feeling we get to see Addison suffer a whole lot more. But what's become my mantra these days? Oh yeah... Hope dies last...

Let's face the bright side of life. KATE WALSH GOT ENGAGED!. Congrats girl. She deserves to be happy. Seriously she does. I wish her good luck with Alex. I hope he is the one who makes her truly happy.

Okay on with the story. And thank you **Claire **for beta reading this part. you rock little sis.

* * *

_Previously on "Open your Eyes"_

"_Just tell him how you feel. Give him a chance. He came after you. That has to mean something. I know that. Trust me. He loves you just as much as you love him" _

"_I know that… I know he loves me. He told me even before I told him." She sighed. "You are right..." She looked around suddenly alarmed "But I don't even know where he went."_

"_I would try the airport."_

"_Right… thank you." She turned around "Wait… I need to take the day off."_

_Peter rolled his eyes "Go Addison.. I will explain it to the chief."_

_She smiled at him gratefully, nodded and left._

**Chapter 3**

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay _

I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes.

Addison left the hospital, a cool breeze hitting her face. She took a deep breath and was about to hail a cab when she heard footsteps behind her. Something about these movements made her turn around and she gasped in surprise when she saw Alex staring at her.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked in shock, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I… I don't know… I just couldn't leave." He eyed her, taking in her beautiful face noticing that stupendous glow which surrounded her. "Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

Addison darted her eyes away from his "I wanted to go after you, to make you stop."

"Why?"

"Apparently for the same reason you couldn't leave." Her eyes met his again and she saw all the hurt she felt for the last 6 months mirrored in his own eyes.

"I miss you." She finally admitted

"Yeah… I figured that." He answered bitterly, staring at her growing belly.

"Alex… it's not what you think. Peter is just a friend."

"A very good one I might add."

"Alex… just let me explain!" She threw her hands in the air, waving around furiously trying to get his attention.

"You don't need to. I get it." His voice grew stronger. "I mean… obviously I am too late and I hate myself for losing you, but it took me a while to figure out your stupid letter." He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You left Addison… you left in the middle of the night and I found that freaking piece of paper sitting on your pillow. Do you know how that felt? Do you have a single idea how much that hurt?" He looked at her, the fire burning in his eyes.

"Yes… yes I can. Damn it Alex. I know exactly how that made you feel, because I felt exactly the same. I didn't want to go. I wanted nothing more than to wake up in your arms for the rest of my days, but I had to leave. I didn't want the mess that I had become to ruin my life.. or yours."

"Oh right... so you just took your bags and left without a second thought."

Addison started to get frustrated. "I did not leave without a second thought. I spent about one hour pacing through that little hotel room, looking at you, trying to figure out my next step. I spent even more hours in bed, lying awake, listening to your steady breathing, caressing your face and thinking of myself as the luckiest woman on earth."

"Then why did you leave?" Alex asked again, his voice now thick with emotion.

"I told you Alex. I was a mess. I was hurt… I had to get my life back into place."

"So… did it work?"

"No." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her dark red hair, trying to figure out what to say next. "All I did was thinking about you, and I hated myself for leaving the only good thing in my life behind."

"So you started screwing around to forget me?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. "I am sorry... I didn't…"

"Yes you did." Tears started to well up in her eyes "It's good to know that you think that highly about me."

"Addison... I am sorry… but seriously, look at you, you are pregnant and Peter... you two... seem to be pretty close."

"He is gay for crying out loud." The red haired doctor yelled not caring about the people around her.

"He is…?"

"Yes. Gay... totally... think Queer as folk kind of gay."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"So you didn't…"

"Sleep with him? No!" She looked at him, the hurt still visible in her eyes. "He is my best friend. He helped through a lot. Peter has always been there for me, comforting me, he was my shoulder to cry on."

Alex swallowed. "I am sorry, I assumed that you two are a couple."

"It's all right, you didn't know."

"I could have asked."

"Yeah, that might have been a good start." She started smiling wryly.

Alex didn't dare to look at her. "You do have a boyfriend, though, don't you?"

"No Alex, I do not have a boyfriend. You know, no one really falls for a pregnant woman." She swallowed hard and continued "And even if there was someone showing an interest in me… there is only person I want to be with."

Now Alex looked up, meeting her beautiful emerald eyes. He saw her smiling at him and without even noticing it he laced his fingers through hers.

"Oh really?" He playfully asked cocking an eyebrow.

She laughed "Yes really… you…you…"

"Be careful with what you are saying." He grinned at her but soon became serious again and a lump started to build in his throat.

Addison noticed the change in his behaviour and lightly touched his face. "What is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"I know it's not my place to ask you this... after all I wasn't a part of your life for the last 6 months, but…" His other hand landed on her protruding belly softly.

Addison laughed slightly "Alex... you really don't get it do you?"

He removed his hand and stepped away from her quickly. "I don't know what's there to laugh about Addison. Do you know how hard it was for me to see you... like this? I mean... I didn't think that your world stopped moving after us... but I thought that it would at least take awhile for you to commit to someone else."

"I didn't commit to someone else."

"Then until you sleep with someone else."

"I didn't sleep with someone else Alex."

"Right… so you got pregnant like the virgin Mary?"

Addison rolled her eyes and smacked his forehead. "Think Alex. Just try it... it might be unusual at the beginning but you will get used to it."

"Ouch... what was that for?"

"Like I said… Think!" She took a deep breath "I am 6 months along. 6 Months 1 week and 2 days to be exact."

"That's not possible, by that time you were still in Seattle. By that time we were…"

Addison looked at him, waiting for the information to sink in.

"Oh my god." He finally breathed and looked up at her.

"It's yours." She nodded feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Alex face went pale and his hands started to get sweaty. Addison looked at him and started to get worried.

"Alex… say something… please." She begged him

"I… I am going to be a father." He coaxed out of his dry throat.

She gently squeezed his hand "You are. In about 3,5 months you are going to be the dad of a beautiful baby girl."

A slight smile appeared on his face and the drained colour came back, flushing his cheeks.

"Oh my god. I am going to be a father." He squealed with delight as he picked Addison up and swirled her around with joy.

Addison laughed along with him, pleased about his reaction and the sight of happiness on his face.

"Please put me down Alex." She said as her laughter subsided and he reluctantly complied and let go of her.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you any sooner." She said honestly, looking down. "I wanted to call so many times but I had no idea of what to say. I thought that you were mad at me or that you didn't want to talk to me at all… so I chickened out. But I promise you I would have called. I wanted you to have a place in our daughter's life."

Alex nodded "I know." He softly ran his fingers through her hair "I tried to call you about a thousand times but I was afraid of your reaction."

"We are both pretty stupid, huh?"

"I guess you can say that." He smiled and she smiled back.

"So… we are having a little girl?" He asked as his hand made its way back to her stomach caressing it softly.

"Yeah." She nodded, bending her head as a tear slipped down her cheek "Don't worry… those are happy tears."

He laughed "I will never get those kinds of things." His other hand lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes "I am going to kiss you now, you're okay with that?"

She laughed softly and nodded, closing her eyes. She could feel him coming closer and his hot breath lingered on her lips for awhile before he finally closed the last remaining space between them and his soft lips landed on hers.

The kiss was soft, sensual but was carrying a lot of underlying promises, tenderness and passion.

After they parted their foreheads remained touched "Come back with me Addie." Alex breathed out as he looked at her.

She was silent and moved away slowly. She gasped for air and her hands started to get sweaty. "I am sorry Alex… I… My life is here now… I … I can't go back with you."

**TBC**

* * *

Thats it for chapter 3 :) I really hope you enjoyed reading that part and that there are still some Addisex fans around after last night. If you are still there and like my fanfic, please leave a review. It doenst take long.. and I really need some cheering up after the last episode... oh btw .. I guess you guys want a happy ending for this fic, right? yes? no? 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there. :o) sorry for the little delay in updating but I had a lot of stuff going on… but now I am here with the next chapter. But first I want to say thank you to you all. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this Fanfiction. It is really awesome to read that people like what I write. So thanks :) 

**Claire** – lol hey yourself, nut. Thank you. And yes.. Addison made not really good memories in Seattle apart from one … and that one is now in LA. Lol reminds me that I have to buy new Voodie ;) and you are right .. she deserves it .. haha… and don't you worry.. I love long reviews. And so you want a happy ending ..well I will see what I can do  and thank you hon.

**Baile87chica** – aww you're welcome and Thank YOU for the review. And yes this is EXACTLY what I meant. First he called her his sister.. and she was trying to set him up with Addie .. it's just so illogical... and you're very welcome.. and rant as long as you want. I look forward to your next rant .. please don't stop :o)

**Noticeable801** – lol maybe I should mention that I am a lil psychic.. sometimes at least, haha. But I am glad you agree… really.. it was such a waste of time to watch it, wasn't it? And you NEED a happy ending ..well all right then :o)

**PaoHalliwell** – Happy ending .. all right... in Seattle? Hmm we will see about that :D let me know what you think.

**Liz Sherman** – Thank you. Thank you for the comment . and I can't see Addison going back either. Aww and thank you.. how is your heart doing a week after the finale?

**Xandra** – Thanks :o) great to see that you are still an Addex fan.. and yes I also hated the spin off idea when it came out, considering I just knew then that AA wasn't going to happen.. at least not the way we wanted it to. And thank you for the nice words. Please tell me how you liked that next chapter.

**luvinoth1** – hmm if Addie will ask him to stay... we will see.. and if Alex is hung up on his career at SGH? Hmmm I think we get to see that as well, hehe. Aww well... you didn't want it soon... but ... well.. tell me if you liked it, okay?

**loves2writestories** – I also hope that, really. With all of my heart, but this is shondaland and I doubt it.. there was an article... (I will mention it in my A/N about Addison's departure.. I think that just described it perfectly how I wanted her to leave... well I didn't want her to leave at all.. but if she had to I wanted it to be like this) and lol.. join me with the vodka anytime :D and so you also want a happy ending.. well .. okay :D

**Farah** – Again.. happy belated birthday girl. I am so sorry that I forgot. Thanks for your review.. and yes I do have some baby names in mind :D

**Dr.McSatan** – aww sorry about the mean cliffhanger.. I knew this wasn't fair.. but I promise for it to work out. Happy now? Please let me know what you think of the next chapter. Lol and please don't hurt me .. sniff...

**xXjess886xX** – haha yeah .. men.. it's typical isn't it? They always need a pretty long time to figure things out. Thank you. Hope you'll like the next update 

**Claire2** – Trust me.. no one can understand shondas logic.. cause ... simple.. it isn't there. And yes.. friends.. that's all.. not potential lovers... urgh.. nope.. I am glad you liked the last chapter and of course I hope you will enjoy the next one.. and I will see what I can do about the happy ending.. and I will also always be an Addex shipper .. even if Shonda ruined the couple.

**Emily** – aww thank you babe. And I agree with you.. they deserve a happy ending.. and I am not Shonda.. so... there is a good chance. And you're welcome.. thank you for this review.

**Alice** – AW! Thank you SO much. And well.. her real life is here now.. but hey.. how about bring them all to LA, hehe.. what do you think? I would love Callie to join the spin off and stuff.

**Lorena** – Thank you hon. Aww glad to know this is one of your favourites. Well.. to answer your question you have to read the next part :D oh btw.. your avi is in the works.. sorry for the delay.. and I haven't heard from you in while.. everything all right?

**Ingridmill** – Thank you  aww you're letting me chose? Well .. because you trust me, right? You know I am not Shonda and thatswhy you let me write for myself cause you know I wouldn't ruin them, hehe

**Miranda** – aww I am sorry.. I don't want to be a bad girl. And I will see what I can do .. not sure about the going back tho.. but you will see  please let me know if you liked the next part. And thanks for your comment.

**greysanatomy4life** – well.. maybe I can do both :D let me know if I succeeded :D

**Ciaobella06** – hehe what's life without decisions:D hope you like the next chappy. Let me know, kay?

**SammiJ** – thank you. Lol yeah he was slow.. but he got it eventually :D and yes... we can pretend.. and I will help you pretending :o)

**Suz** – you really are fast hon.. no need to cough there :D and thank god.. cause I don't think I could stop the rant, haha. Yep it's a girl. A sweet little cutie girl hehe. Lol Shonda too? Haha… lol yeah… lol I don't mind the cold **cough** I think I have it as well G lol I am laughing so hard right now.. haha lol but I am glad to know that someone else (besides me) is reading ff in the office… haha.

**Spiderman** – thank you. :o) I don't want them to be separated either… maybe he realizes that it really was Addison who he is in love with .. but well its shondaland and I doubt it. And yep.. happy ending…

**Addexislove** – happy ending yes.. go back with him.. we will see :D

**Tna** – the mcmen.. lol I like that .. haha. Do you think they will keep the Mc thing up in PP? And yep I will remind Erin.. maybe next week? Would that be okay?

**Michele** – you're welcome. Lol yeah that was also one of my fav sentences .. along with the gay part.

**AddisonMD** – Thank you :o) I am glad that you liked the chapter. Lol I am always nice to my favourite couples and try to also satisfy the readers.. did it work?

**Addisonkarev** – will do :o) please tell me if you liked it.

**Summ3rbr33z3-93** – Thank you Sarah :o) and here you have your update… real quick, huh? Please let me know what you think about it.

**A/N:** All right... how is everyone feeling one week after the season's finale? Still pissed? Still drunk... still annoyed?

I've got a new theory about Ava. After she remembered how her life used to be before the accident... boring and deadly plain, she decided to go for Alex, because she thought that she didn't want to end up living a boring life. Before that she maybe thought she had a good life... and so she didn't care much for Alex... gosh she tried to set him up with Addie... and not just once.. But then suddenly she is in love with him? Yeah sure... whatever... I don't get it.

Oh—and I remembered reading a spoiler before the finale in which stood "Addison and Alex cant deny their feelings for each other any longer, and fans finally get what they wanted. Well what can I say ... "THAT WAS NOT WHAT I WANTED" I wanted them together... I wanted them happy... but oh well. I will learn either to not read spoilers anymore... or at least take them with a grain of salt.

This week I read an article about Addison and her departure... or how it should have been... here is a quote from it

"**Addison. **It's a well known fact that Addison will be leaving for 'Private Practice' next season; so this makes the aforementioned confusion even more shocking. How do you write cliffhangers for two characters that should be back and largely ignore the one who is definitely leaving on her final episode? It's completely irrational. What the hell is going to happen on the first episode of next season? "Where's Addison?" "Ohh she left and started working with that guy from Wings." "Huh. Ok. So how about those new interns?" It just doesn't make sense. She should have gone out in style, a touching goodbye to Derek, one last steamy look at Mark Sloan. Hell, she should have burned the hospital down. Just give viewers some kind of grand exit. I would have even been happy with one lonely tear. I can't get one tear? Goddamnit!" source: Wednesday´s weekly

So true... I would have loved to see her burning down the hospital, hehe... or hey… at least she should have blown up that stupid trailer... I never liked it... haha... KABOOM!

Okay… without further rambling… here comes chapter 4

Thank you **Claire** for beta reading. You always know the right words to say lil sis.

* * *

_Previously on "Open your eyes"_

_The kiss was soft, sensual but was carrying a lot of underlying promises, tenderness and passion. _

_After they parted their foreheads remained touched "Come back with me Addie." Alex breathed out as he looked at her._

_She was silent and moved away slowly. She gasped for air and her hands started to get sweaty. "I am sorry Alex… I… My life is here now… I … I can't go back with you."_

**Chapter 4**

_You want all my love and my devotion  
You want my loving so, right on the line  
I've had no doubts that I could love you, forever  
The only trouble is, You really don't have the time_

Alex´ heart started to beat faster as he moved closer to her and tried to get a hold of her hand.

"Addison… what…"

"I just can't do it Alex" She shook her hand out of his grasp. "I left Seattle for a reason… and it took me long enough to heal, in fact I am still healing and I am not going back just to become a mess once again."

"It's different this time. You are not alone. You have me. I will be there for you." Alex tried to convince her, sincerity evident in his eyes.

"I know you would…" Now Addison was the one grabbing his hand, squeezing it lightly. "And I appreciate that… "

"But you can't" Alex repeated her words from just a minute before.

"Yeah…"

"So that's it? I came all the way down here for nothing? Addison… you are pregnant with my child. I want to be a part of it."

"You will be. I promise." Her eyes got teary but just before a tear threatened to fall she wiped it away.

"How? How are we gonna work this out? We both have jobs and you know as well as I do that we almost never get a day off."

"Alex…" Her hand came up to touch his face "We will make this work. I don't want to keep you from your daughter. I will talk to Richard and I will talk to the chief of LA city hospital. It will work, trust me."

"So... I am gonna see my daughter once in a month?"

She swallowed hard. "I will take some time off after the birth. I can come to Seattle for a few days... or a week."

"Oh ... so you can visit but you cant live there? Right!"

"It's not the same Alex, you have to understand that."

"You know what? I don't. I don't have to understand it. I don't have to get it. And I don't have to be fine with it." He let go of her hand and started to walk away.

"Please…. Don't do this." She called after him

"Do what Addison? Walk away? It's what you do all the time. Now it's my turn." His voice was cold but she could also hear the hurt mirroring his vibrant tone. She watched him leaving her and sighed before the tears spilled down both of her cheeks.

**xoxox**

Alex walked around L.A. and was pretty sure that he was going in circles. All he wanted was to clear his head but the thoughts kept crashing down on him. He wanted Addison to be with him. He wanted her to be his future. He wanted to see her last before falling asleep and first when he woke up in the morning. Why didn't she want the same?

Alex shook his head and suddenly found himself in front of a hotel. All his bones ached and he finally noticed how tired he was. So he took one deep breath and walked right into the comfortable looking building.

"How can I help you Sir?" The white haired receptionist asked with a deep voice.

"I need a room." Alex answered bluntly.

"For how long Sir?"

"Just one night. I will be gone by tomorrow."

"Oh... All right Sir. May I have your credit card please?"

"Sure." Alex took out his wallet from his duffel bag and handed the old man his card.

A few minutes later he got it back and the receptionist smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Karev. You are in room 2214. Here is your key. Enjoy your stay."

Alex had to roll his eyes as the white haired guy told him his room number. _What a coincidence... I have the same number as Addison had in Seattle. Karma is a bitch_. He took the key to his room out of the older man's hand and forced a smile "Thank you."

And with those words, he made his way to the elevator and rode up to the 22nd floor, emerging from the elevator and searching for his room.

He found it pretty quickly, inserted his key and opened the door. He looked around the small place and sighed. It even looked similar to Addison's hotel room, or was that just his imagination? He shrugged his shoulders and went into the room, closing the wooden door behind him.

His bag landed on the floor with a loud thud as he made his way over to the bed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Life sucks." He whispered although no one could hear him.

He sprawled out on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts went back to Addison, he couldn't think of anything else. He had missed her so much. The moment he saw her, all his bottled up feelings were suddenly released.

Her face appeared in front of his eyes. She was smiling, glowing even, her hands protectively on her stomach. He smiled. She was carrying his child, his daughter. The thought alone made him happier than anything else. He wanted to have a life with her. He wanted a family. He wanted all of it.

He sighed and closed his eyes and soon he fell into a restless sleep.

**xoxox**

**A few hours later**

Addison Montgomery was sitting on the old red futon couch in her classy 2 bedroom apartment with a large carton of ice cream in her left hand and a pickle in her right one. She dipped the pickle into the strawberry ice cream took a large bite, chewed and swallowed. She licked her lips and repeated her motions a few more times.

The television program was showing an old Meg Ryan movie, when Harry met Sally. Addison was in her blue satin Pj´s with her legs placed onto the table and feeling sorry for herself.

She thought about Alex. He came all the way to LA just for her and he was happy with her being pregnant. He wanted to be a part of his daughter's life and he wanted to be with Addison. She sighed.

She wanted to be with Alex and have a future with him more than she could imagine, but giving up her life and going back to the place she called hell for so long wasn't an option for her.

"Life sucks." She mumbled before she returned her gaze back to the television watching Meg Ryan faking an orgasm in a restaurant.

She loved that movie and had seen it at least half a dozen times; still she couldn't get enough of it. She loved happy endings and was a sucker for happy couples. She always wanted to end up like them. Happy and in love, getting married, having babies.

Well... at least she didn't have to worry about the baby part. As if on a cue her little one started to kick her hard.

"Hey there." She laughed "Kicking mommy's bladder again, aren't you?" She touched her belly and rubbed it in soft circles. "You are throwing your own party in there, huh?" She was still smiling as she stood up.

"Going to pee every 10 minutes is pathetic." She mumbled "I could go and live right in the bathroom, ´cause as soon as I am done and finished dressing... I have to pee again." She sighed, still rubbing her growing stomach.

"Don't worry. I am not complaining... I love you... you know that… it's just funny, you know." She was still talking to her unborn daughter and had almost reached the bathroom when she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

Addison cocked an eyebrow and looked on the clock hanging on the opposite wall. It was past 10 p.m. and she wasn't expecting anyone. Who on earth would disturb her at his time of night? She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to her front door.

She saw the silhouette from through the window which seemed familiar to her. She swallowed. It couldn't be… could it?

With shaking hands she opened the door to find Alex outside, staring at her.

"What..."

"Can I come in?" Alex cut her off and walked into her apartment before Addison had the chance to answer. She closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Where did you get my address?" She asked slightly taken aback.

"The hospital." He answered shortly and started to wander around.

"Nice place." He observed after awhile. Addison slowly followed him with her arms crossed over her chest.

He wandered through her living room, scanned the kitchen, the guest room, which was now turned into a room for the baby, her bedroom and even the bathroom.

"Alex… what..?" But again he cut her off.

"I really like it. It's not too big… not too little. Great furniture you have there, not girly at all. I guess I could like it here."

Addisons eyes widened in shock. "You what?"

"You better get used to the idea, ´cause you're stuck with me. If you're not coming back to Seattle... then I guess I will have to move here." He walked up to her and took her face into his hands. "I love you Ads and I am not leaving you. I lost you once and I am not going to do that again. The past 6 months have been hell and I don't want to go through that ever again.

Addison smiled, tears beaming in her eyes "You want to move here?"

"I do." He said also smiling

"What about your job?"

"Well... as a matter of fact... I already talked to Richard… and your hospital has an open resident position... now guess who's the attending I will be working for."

Now she was laughing "Well… I guess that's settled then. Are you really sure about that?" She turned serious again.

"110 . I want to be with you. You and that little one here..." He put his hands on her stomach "... are my future."

"I love you." She whispered quietly closing the remaining space between them, her lips crashing down on his.

They kissed until they both ran out of air. The kiss was not only sensual and passionate but also sweet and caring. She had never been kissed like that and wanted nothing more than do it again and keep on doing it forever.

Alex smiled at her "One more thing..." He breathed

"And what's that?" She asked her voice still hoarse from kissing.

Their foreheads still touched when Alex reached into his pocket and revealed a little black satin box. He took a step back from her and opened it in front of her eyes.

"Marry me Addison Montgomery."

And sometimes… when you least expect it you find the last remaining piece of a puzzle and suddenly… everything seems to fit.

**THE END**

* * *

So? That is the end. It's a happy ending, like you wanted it. I told you I am not Shonda which means that I am a lot nicer when it comes to wishes considering our favourite couple. I hope I made you happy with that. :o) and now you can make me happy, if you want to… please leave a review if you liked it :o) oh … and I am MORE than willing to write an epilogue for this Fanfiction.. in fact I already started on one.. so if you want an epilogue please tell me. And I want to see if I break my own review record, lol, the epilogue will be up the minute I broke it hehe. So I hope I can convince you to push the review button and write a few words, I would be really happy about it. Thank you. 


	5. Epilogue

Here I am once again…. Like I promised I would write an epilogue. And so I did. I have to thank Claire because she wrote me a poem.. I had a bit of a writers block and after reading the poem… I was able to write again. 

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was blown away from all the reviews :o)**

**Claire** – aww thank you. That really is quite the compliment. :o) lol no I never tried the pickle and Ice cream thingy.. although… you can call me crazy for that.. but I would try it .. don't think it tastes that bad … shrug… I have ice cream.. and I have pickles... shall I try it?...I am glad you like the last line. I thought forever about the last line. Hehe and yay for liking the A/N. I didn't break the record..it was tied... but that's all right :o) maybe next time? What do you think? hehe.

**Baile87chica** – Can I ask what your name is? I am Suz btw :o) so with me updating .. you know that I wrote an epilogue hehe. Oh right.. I swear to god if they are making it about her sister I am going to scream.. or they will split it up.. half of the screen time for Meh and half of the screen time for Lexie.. I guess I will just stop watching all together and concentrate on PP. And yes Shonda changed a lot… most things I just didn't understand why she would do something like that.

**Dr.McSatan** – You want an epilogue.. you will get it. Lol and yes you really said you will hurt me, haha. But I planned on a happy ending ..so I wasn't that scared. I am also a sucker for happy endings. Oh and YES of course I will help you to take over shondaland.. just tell me what you plan on doing, hehe.

**Ciaobella06** – you're welcome. And I really hope you like the epilogue. Please let me know, will ya:o)

**Noticeable801** – glad you liked it and I hope you will like the epilogue as well. Lol full house? Haha.. really? Cool.

**Bright and Shiny** – love your username. And I am glad you love the story. Hope you love the epilogue as well. Please let me know.

**loves2writestories** – aww thank you. I am glad you loved the last line. Meant a lot to me. And did you notice that I finally caught up on your fic? Hehe

**Addexislove** – Ashley. That is you right? Thank you. I am glad you loved the ending.. and here is the epilogue.

**PaoHalliwell** – Thank you. I thought I would make you happy with happy ending, hehe. Please tell me if you liked the epilogue.

**luvinoth1** – thank you dear. Glad you liked it. And yep I did write an epilogue. Hope you like it.

**Addicted1** – you're very welcome. I think us Addex fans deserved to be happy. At least in denial land lol. Please tell me if I did good with writing an epilogue.

**Ashia** – thank you dear. Hope you love the epilogue as well.

**Farah** – you're welcome :o) did you save me some cake? Hehe. Yay another one confused over the ending. Shonda really led us on. Hehe of course he had to ask her.. I wanted to get some awww :D

**Alice** – I would love it if Callie would follow her. Seriously.. what's left for her in Seattle? Glad you love this fic. Hope you love the epilogue as well.

**greysanatomy4life** – yay.. so I did it.. yay. Thank you. How about the epilogue.. like it as well?

**Sarah** – lol only 10 times? ;) well I don't believe that Alex loves Ava.. nope.. I am in denial land.. yep.. have a pretty house rented there with 2 great next door to mine neighbours. Glad that you love the fic.

**Miranda** – aww I love you too hehe. Haha of course I am making up ... I am not Shonda... you know that. Thank you for the compliment. Hehe yeah well.. I think it was the right time to end that chapter.. but here is the epilogue.

**Claire** – thank you. And trust me .. not only you.. I would also kill to see something like that. But with Addie having only 2 eggs left.. I doubt we get to see something like that. Aww thank you. I am glad you loved the last line. And here is the epilogue.

**xXjess886xX** – hehe me too. I am a sucker for happy endings. And thank you for calling me awesome. I hope I am still awesome when you read the epilogue.

**alexaddisonlove** – aww grinning is always good. Hehe. Hope you also grin after the epilogue.. or happy tears maybe? Let me know please.

**locisvu82** – thank you :o) and you're begging me? Okay then I just can't say no. I can see the puppy dog eyes you make hehe. So here is the epilogue.

**AddisonMD** – perfect? Aww thank you sooo much. And here is an epilogue. I hope you like that one too.. and I hope hearing from you when I write other stories.

**Emily** – Thank you. And yes he will always be the perfect guy in my mind as well. And you're welcome, thanks for commenting. Your English isn't bad hon.. really.

**Dr.McHighheels** – lol your name is cracking me up. How did you choose it.. it is awesome. And glad you like the story. And yep.. here is the epilogue.

**Murgy31** – Thank you so much. Please let me know if you liked the epilogue :o)

**Estie** – Thank you for the comments you left and yep... I am a sucker for happy endings as well. So here is the epilogue :o) and another sequel? Really? Hehe

**savinglives44** – lol of course are girls better than boys, hehe. Aww and thank you for that comment. It's good to hear that I inspire you. Thanks. Glad to know you liked the ending… hope you will also like the epilogue.

**SammiJ** – You're very welcome. And yep.. I am. Cause I love them.. at the moment I don't really know what Shonda does... and yes you will get to see the epilogue I was working on.. here it is.

**Suz** – I know you are. So am I. huggles back and yes. I wanted to show that Addison feels a lot better in LA than in Seattle. And yes. Life sucks sometimes.. it really does. And here is the epilogue. Please let me know what you think of it. :o)

**Lorena** – Thank you  I am glad I fulfilled your expectations. You want more Addisex Fanfic from me? Hmm I am not sure people would read it, but I will definitely think about it :o) and yes.. in my Fanfiction there is a happy ending. There needed to be.

**Chanel5** – You're welcome. And you can call me Suz. And I know. I still can't believe it that Kate is leaving. Everything on GA will be just ... empty without her. Well I don't hope that her new show fails.. but I would love to see some GA chars quit working on SGH and go to LA to work with Addie, hehe. And yes that Jane doe thing was .. wrong. Please let me know when you posted your Fanfiction.

**Michele** – I am glad that you like the last chapter of my Fanfic. And yes I promised an epilogue. So here it is.

**Belle** – reality sucks as well huh? Denial land is so much better. I know that and I rented a room there and almost never come out of there (just to post the update lol) lol and your mum is hilarious hehe. And thank you dear. That's good to know.

* * *

A/N: my last A/N for this Fanfiction. Sniff... I am sad now. I loved to rant to you and I had the feeling that you kinda enjoyed my A/N´s as well. Sniff.. well .. I am sure to write another Fanfiction pretty soon.. so… hehe 

Hiatus sucks. Did I mention that already? Seriously. How do I cope for the next 3,5 months? Watching reruns of Greys? Making avis? Write fanfictions? What do you guys do? Do you have a recipe for me how to survive the hiatus without getting withdrawal symptoms? Please let me know.

Oh did I mention that I made it my mission to get everyone to know and adore Kate Walsh? Lol. Will tell you a story which happened at my office about a week ago.

Me: Kate Walsh is awesome.  
Co workers: who is that?  
Me: She is from Greys Anatomy  
Co workers: oh the one with the bedroom look?  
Me: What look? Bedroom?.. which one do you mean?  
Co workers: the dirty blonde one.. the main char  
Me: that is no bedroom look then.. this is the "I cry all of the time" look  
Co workers: well.. which one do YOU mean  
Me: McDreamys Ex wife  
Co workers: Who?  
Me: The red head with the long legs  
Co workers: ohhhhhhh.. her.. yeah she is all right.  
Me: All right??? she is more than just all right... what do you people all have with Meredith? Seriously.. if you had to chose between a skinny dirty blonde and a red head with sparkling blue eyes and legs to die for.. who would YOU chose?  
Co workers (all of them.. even the woman) The red head!  
Me: I thought so .. thank you!

All right. Without any more rant, here is the epilogue for this Fanfic. and thanks to my lil sis **Claire **for beta reading and for writing me this fanastic poem which got me to write this epilogue.

* * *

**Epilogue **

_I feel the night explode  
When we're together  
Emotion overload  
In the heat of pleasure_

_Take me I'm yours into your arms  
Never let me go_

"You will never… NEVER… in your entire life get to touch me again. You hear that? No matter how handsome you look, no matter how many compliments you direct towards me, no matter if you buy me expensive gifts or do something rather cute… You will never lay your hands on me ever again Alex. I mean that." Addison Montgomery-Karev yelled through gritted teeth.

Alex sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat but continued to rub soothing circles on her back. "I know…" He whispered "and I am sorry."

"I swear to god if you ever touch me again I am going to castrate you, with my bare hands." Sweat pearls started making their way down her face and her breathing became rapid.

"Addison, I am sorry and you know that I would rather be in pain than seeing you like that."

"Oh and you should. I don't understand why woman have to go through labour and have kids. Men should do that. Oh but wait. You couldn't do it because you would die from the pain in less than 20 seconds!"

"Oh c'mon Babe, that's not true."

"It is. Remember when you cut your finger while making dinner last week? You cried like a baby."

"That's… god... do you have to embarrass me in front of all the nurses and doctors?"

"I am trying to press something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon... so I get to do what the hell I want."

"Right…sorry."

"You better be."

"All right Addison..." Dr. Hillarie Graham, the neonatal specialist and replacement of Addison cut in "You are now fully dilated. I need you to push... slow pushes at first. Can you do that for me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Addison whined

Dr. Graham laughed lightly in response "Not really… but hey... just a few minutes…maybe half an hour and you have a beautiful baby daughter... so c'mon Addison, you can do it, I know that. And your husband here will help you any way he can."

"Oh trust me, he has done enough already." She rolled her eyes but turned to Alex a second later with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry Alex… you know I love you, but right now…"

"I know Addie... I know. I love you too and I will help you all right?" He took an ice chip and fed it to her while his other hand took a washcloth and wiped away the sweat on her forehead. He took her hand in his and looked at her. "Push Ads."

"Okay..." She managed to say before she bottled up all of her energy and pushed for a few seconds.

"All right… stop right there. Take a deep breath. You are doing great Addison." Dr. Graham told her in a low voice.

"You heard that? You are doing great babe."

"Yeah." She squeezed Alex's hand and closed her eyes for a short moment

"Okay… another push... a bit longer this time."

Addison felt her hands starting to shake when she pushed again with all she had.

"Wow okay... I guess someone really wants to come out... she is crowning Addie, just a few more pushes and she will be here."

A tear rolled down her cheeks as she pushed again, feeling like she couldn't hold up much longer. "I… I can't…"

"You are doing fine" Alex reassured her running his thumb over her knuckles.

"No… I can't do this anymore... it hurts… everything hurts."

"Next time... go for an epidural." He replied and regretted it the second the words left his mouth.

"Next time??? You've got to be kidding me. There won't be a next time."

"Right..." He sighed "All right babe... just a few more pushes."

"He is right, the shoulders are almost out... from there on it's only a couple more minutes. Push… now."

"Aaargh." She screamed when her body trembled and she pushed once again.

"Shoulders are out. Good work. Now relax for a little bit, we are almost done."

Again Addison closed her eyes and fell back on the bed, her hair damp with sweat. "I never thought this would be so painful. I know I saw a lot of women giving birth but I never …"

"Yeah I know. It's different when it's suddenly you in this situation. When I had my son I wanted to kill everyone in the room, including my husband." Hilary stated.

Addison had to smile at her friend's remark. "But you went through with it… twice as I recall."

"Yeah, although I would have given anything for a c-section and lots and lots of anaesthesia." She laughed. "Okay... I hate to tell you this... but you need to push again... two... maybe three times... but then we should be done."

"Okay…" She looked at Alex "She is almost here."

"Yeah, she is." He grabbed her hand tighter and again started to rub her back. "A few more pushes Ads."

It took her exactly 4 more pushes but suddenly tiny cries filled the room.

"Oh my god… she is here... Addison... can you hear her?"

"I can..." She smiled "She cries like you."

He shot her a look but grinned "We have a daughter."

"We do..." She couldn't get the grin off her face "What does she look like?"

Alex took a few steps away from Addison to take a better look at his newborn daughter. His eyes filled with tears as he saw her for the first time. "She is beautiful."

"Hey daddy... want to cut the umbilical cord?" Hillarie interrupted the both of them.

"Yeah… yeah of course." A tear rolled down his cheek when he cut the cord and Dr. Graham placed his daughter into his arms. He looked at her in awe while walking up to Addison.

"Hey… I am your Daddy… and I want you to meet someone." He told the baby in his arms in a sweet voice as he placed the little bundle into his wife's arms.

"She is beautiful." Addison smiled and now she was crying as well. "Hey there… I am your mommy and I love you very very much." She touched the little face and stared at her daughter with love shining through her eyes.

"She looks like you." Alex told her, his eyes noticing the babies red fuzzy hair.

"But she has your eyes." Addison replied looking up at Alex.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You did. I love you too Addie." He bent down and his lips met hers in a soft and sensual kiss.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Hil asked hating to interrupt the couple.

Addison looked at Alex and smiled "We have" They both nodded. "Her name is Lillian Isabella Karev."

Hillarie smiled and wrote the name on the name tag.

"Welcome to the world Lily." Addison whispered in her daughter's ear as she felt Alex sitting down on the bed, hugging her softly. They both looked down at the newborn life she held in her hands and knew that today was one of the best days of their lives.

* * *

Yep thats it... thats the end. Story is over. sniff.. I am crying. Well I hope you did like the really last chapter. This epilogue was for you people for all the wonderful people who read and reviewed this fanfic. Thank you so much for making my day... weeks... 

I hope you liked this last part. If you did.. it would make me really happy if you could review this story one last time. It would make me totally happy. and you know that reviews keep me going.. I have some new fanfics in the works. next one will be an Addek smut fanfic. .so if you are interested in it... look out for it. Then I have a request for a Maddison fanfic which I will also write when I have a bit of time on my hands... so if you now want to request another Addex.. feel free to do so :)

Thanks for all your support.

love, Suz


End file.
